ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Negative We Stand
Plot Last time on Kai 20: Alien In Danger...Kai and Johnny defeated Krustakk and Vilgax but Saru angry rushed at them,Kai accidentally fell into the Portal to Timeline 12,taking Saru with him. (Desert as the sun goes down,Kai slowly wakes up) Kai:"Where...Am I?" Saru:"Oh you finally woke up." Kai:"You!" Saru:"Relax,this is no time to fight,as much as I hate you this timeline is dangerous we need to..." Kai:"To..?" Saru:"Ugh...Just nevermind it!" Kai:"Come on say it." (They start walking arround) Saru:"No!" Kai:"Eesh I don't understand why you hate me,I mean Albedo was the one who put you like that." Saru:"You don't underst-" Kai:"No you just don't have a real reason." Saru:"At least I am not doing it for fame and money." Kai:"Fame..." Kai:"Money.." Kai:"You're right maybe I should-" (Some steps are heard and as some Humans wearing masks appear with weapons Saru pushes Kai to a nearby rock so they can hide.) Kai:"What was that for?" Saru:"I'm here for a day I saw them and they tried to kill me,not sure why,but..." Kai:"Wait so I was unconscious for a day!" Saru:"Yeah I thought you died there." Kai:"So...If you weren't sure if I was dead or not then why didn't you kill me,I mean Albedo would put you to your regular form." Saru:"He's lying..." Kai:"Then why are you after me and not him???" Saru:"I want to kill you both,if you didn't exist then I wouldn't be like this." Kai:"You know..." (The masked guys hear them and start shooting) Mask-Guy:"Get them or else we won't get anything to eat to day." (Kai slaps the Alfatrix,but nothing works) Kai:"What the..." Saru:"Yeah the Alfatrix doesn't work on other Dimensions or timelines it must first connect to the Codon Stream of this Timeline,but for some reason something is messing up the signal." Kai:"Oh no..." (They start running) Kai:"Any plan??" Saru:"Yes Albedo due to an accident can now turn into any species without an Omnitrix to aid him,as I'm a clone of him I got that part of his DNA as well." Kai:"So why don't you transform??" Saru:"It's highly unstable!" Kai:"C'mon do it!!!" Saru:"No!" Kai:"Look,Saru don't you want to go home?" Saru:"Yeah.." Kai:"Then help me!" Saru:"Uh?" Kai:"Come on I need your help!" Saru:"Ok Carson but this is the first and last time." (Saru Shapeshifts into Blazest and throws fireballs at them making one of them faint.) Saru (Methanosian):"Quick grab that guy we need some info!" Kai:"Got him!" Mask-Guy:"Quick run he is one of the guys Master told us about!" (They all run away) (Saru shapeshifts into his Human form again) Saru:"So Masked guy who's your "Master" and why are you here?" Kai:"Hey who said you could make the questions?" Saru:"No time to play arround Kai." Kai:"Ok ok ok..." MaskedMinion:"I won't tell you anything!!" Saru:"Want to be burned alive?" MaskedMinion:"I live in a desert,I can stand that.." Kai:"Look you're just a minion everyone can defeat you even me and I'm just a Human,start talking or we will..." MaskedMinion:"OK OK PLEASE JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" MaskedMinion:"So our master,nobody knows who he really is but he is really powerfull and he can turn into monsters just like you I don't know much,but I can give you the location of his base." Saru:"Maybe this timeline's version of Ben and considering the looks of this place,he is evil. Kai:"Yeah..." MaskedMinion:"Now let me go!!" (Saru releases him,after he gives the location of his master.) Kai:"Why did you do that he will tell his master everything now!!" Saru:"I thought you were the hero here." (Kai just stares at him.) Kai:"Ok but let's get moving." Saru:"Ok." (Sometime later...They are shown in front of a giant castle with an electronic Door Lock) Kai:"We are here..." Saru:"We can't get in it's locked." Kai:"Yeah..Only if I had UpLoaded..." Saru:"Let me try turning into him." (Saru turns into a Lenopan) Saru (Lenopan):"Oh no.." Kai:"Sludger? Wow I forgot that he even existed." Saru (Lenopan):"I'll try to get in to the circuits and trash it all up." Kai:"Ok!" (He gets into the door lock and trashes the systems causing the door to open) Kai:"That was fast." (Saru returns to normal) Saru:"Yeah now let's get in." (They hide in a corner as some guards pass by.) Guard#1:"Did you hear the news?" Guard#2:"No why?" Guard#1:"The master is going to reveal himself today on the arena." Guard#2:"We have an arena?" Guard#1:"Yeah we do." Saru:"Hmmm..." Kai:"You got a plan?" Saru:"Yeah,I do. Follow me!" (Kai follows Saru to a room where there are many Guard suits) Saru:"Dress this up." Kai:"Was this your plan? How did you knew about this room?" Saru:"I didn't I thought this was a weapons room where we could just blast everyone off." Kai:"You sure you aren't a clone of me?" Saru:"I guess I am losing intelect every day.." Kai:"Hey Knowledge brings fear,that's why I don't study for tests." Saru:"Hm. A little nice way to think..I'm starting to like you." Kai:"Thanks considering a day ago you were trying to kill me." Saru:"Nevermind." (They dress up the suits) Kai:"Hey guard friend guy where's the arena?" Guard:"Left right front left left." Kai:"Thank you." (Meanwhile) "Master":"Hmm...I am ready start calling everyone It's time I move on to another planet." Minion:"Ye-yes sir." (Back to Kai and Saru's point of view) Kai:"What now?" Saru:"We wait." (Some trumpets are heard and the master gets out of the shadows to talk to his people.) Minion:"And now our master has a plan to set us free.." "Master":Yes...I will destroy this world so we can all move on to another one,build an army and show who's stronger!!" Kai:"Is that..." Saru:"Albedo!" Kai:"This is not good." (Saru,angry gets in the middle of the arena and shouts.) Saru:"Albedo come down we got some business to do!" Albedo:"Saru...Why must you interfere..?" Kai:"Saru wait!" Albedo:"And Kai..Of course,let me guess you two united to defeat me,useless attempt." Saru:"Wait but why are you here anyways?" Albedo:"I discovered that the reason I am always losing it's because of my superior intellect I had to act like Tennyson so I found this world and conquered it,I also took care of Azmuth and my counterpart from this world so no one can stop me,I also built this signal beam it's blocking you're signal to the Codon Stream,I knew something like this could happen.." Saru:"Well no you don't lose because you're smart you lose because you have a big mouth!" (Saru turns into FireCracker and burns the machine that was blocking the connection to the Codon Stream up.) Saru (Pyronite):"Kai now!" Albedo:"Activate the beam I have to destroy this place before they can win,even if I go down with it!" Minion:"Yes sir.." Kai:"C'mon Alfatrix give me UpLoaded!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into UpLoaded) UpLoaded:"Yes!" (UpLoaded tries to deactivate the machine but fails.) UpLoaded:"Ok then...TIME TO GO ULTIMATE!" (He slaps the Alfatrix again and turns into Ultimate UpLoaded) UpLoaded (Ultimate):"Yes!" (He touches the machine and it melts.) UpLoaded (Ultimate):"Woah I can destroy technology just by touching it? Awesome!" (Albedo turns into Ultimate Humungousaur and smashes him into the wall) (They then return to normal) Kai:"Wha-?" Albedo:"Time to die Carson!" (Saru blasts Albedo) Saru (Pyronite):"Ok I have plan give me your Alfatrix!" Kai:"Ok." (He puts some codes and unlocks a new DNA Sample.) Kai:"Ok let's see!!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix turning into a pile of sand with eyes and the symbol on his neck.) Kai (Unknown):"Woah! SandCastle welcome to the club!!" SandCastle:"Albedo it's over this is a desert I can control almost anything!" (He then summons some sand that would grab Albedo and then throw him to a nearby wall) Albedo:"Ugh...H-how!!" SandCastle:"Up...And DOWN!" (He then throws him up and down.) Albedo:"S-stop.." (Saru runs and quickly deactivates Albedo's Ultimatrix) Saru:"Kai you can stop now I destroyed his Ultimatrix his transformations are unstable he wouldn't dare to transform." SandCastle:"Ok good job by the way!" (Azmuth appears.) Azmuth:"Kai I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kai:"Yeah sorry Azmuth Albedo is..'ya know." (Albedo disappears) Azmuth:"He escaped but how about the clone?" Kai:"He helped, he's with us now." Azmuth:"Good I need a new helper anyways,so Saru do you want to help me out in my lab?" Saru:"I-it would be a pleasure." Azmuth:"Also I will put you back to normal." Saru:"No infact Kai taught me that I'm fine the way I am." Azmuth:"You're a wise one let's go." (They all get into a portal) Kai:"So is Vilgax?" Azmuth:"In jail yes." Kai:"Oooh..So I guess it'll be borring for a while now.." (Kai gets back home but before the portal disappears Saru thanks him.) Saru:"I got to say you're a pretty good hero,keep doing your job maybe someday we will see each other again." Kai:"Believe me we will this thing has been crazy lately so I guess someday I'll go to Galvan Prime fix it." Saru:*Laughs* Kai:"What it wasn't a joke." Saru:"Then goodbye!" Kai:"Bye!" (The portal closes and Saru goes along with it.) The End. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Saru becomes Azmuth's new helper. *Albedo is defeated and it's revelead what his true plans are. Minor Events *SandCastle makes his debut. Heroes * Kai * Azmuth * Saru Villains * Albedo Aliens Used By Kai *SandCastle (Debut) *UpLoaded (Cameo) **Ultimate UpLoaded By Saru * Blazest * Sludger * FireCracker Trivia * The original name of the episode was Negative Alone. * UpLoaded has his "Season 2" look. Category:Episodes Category:Kai 20: Aliens In Danger Category:Earth-1020